Fight For You
by CriminalMindsAddict138
Summary: Begins from the basement seen where Mark and Juno are dancing. Mark Loring never meant to fall for 16 year old Juno Macguff, but he did. Juno Macguff never meant to fall for 35 year old Mark Loring, but she did. Rated M just to be safe.


**Author's Note: I recently watched "Juno" and I was intrigued by Mark and Juno as a potential couple. This is my take on what could have happened in the basement when Mark and Juno danced. Just for the sake of this story, Juno was either never pregnant or already had the baby; whichever scenario you prefer. Thanks for reading!**

Juno knew the second she put her hands on Mark's slim hips, it could possibly lead to something. Had she known it would lead to Mark pulling her closer and all but grinding against her, hell, she still would have done it. It was slow, the way his hips knocked against hers, and it was to the beat of the song. Juno felt hot all over, something she didn't even feel with Bleeker and the feeling was absolutely, wonderfully consuming. She should stop this, she _knew_ she should stop this, but for the love of God, Juno couldn't find the will power to pull away from him.

"Juno," Mark breathed into her hair, tightening his grip on her hips to the point Juno hoped he would leave bruises. A soft noise escaped her throat and she pulled back, looking up at him. That was a _very_ bad idea. Mark's pupils were blown, he was flushed, his cheeks red, and Juno could only assume he was feeling the same way she was. Well, that and she could feel his hard dick pressed against her stomach.

"What are we doing?" Mark asked, his voice much more hoarse than she recalled form a few minutes ago. Juno thought for a few seconds before pressing her hips against his. (She was definitely not triumphant about the gasp that fell from his mouth either.)

"Nothing yet, but I can tell you what we are going to do, Marky." Despite the hard on raging in his pants, Mark couldn't help but quirk his lips about the nickname. Juno grabbed at his hand and pulled him up the stairs, before making her way to the bedrooms on the top floor.

"I want you to fuck me until I scream." Juno said, glancing back at Mark for a split second and smirked at the stunned expression on his face. Looking for the guest bedroom (because Juno sure as hell wasn't going to fuck Vanessa's husband in their bed,) she pushed Mark down on the bed and straddled him. Juno internally laughed at herself, _when did I become this good at seducing old dudes_? Truth is, she really only had sex once and she was super awkward about it. _It was probably all that porn Leah and I watched…_

"We don't have to this if you aren't comfortable with it, Juno." Mark said, breaking her out of thought. _Was I really thinking for that long? _ Juno wondered before she shook her head, the reality of it all coming down on her. _He's a married man,_ Juno thought and despite the way her body practically throbbed for him to touch her, she couldn't help but think how wrong this was. _Not to mention there has to be some legal bullshit on 35 year old men screwing 16 year old girl's,_ a voice whispered in the back of Juno's head.

"Juno," Mark said once more before sitting up and setting the girl down beside him. "I'm not going to be upset if you don't want to do anything. I would actually completely understand. I mean, I am at least twice your age…" _God,_ Juno thought and slightly pulled away from him, _I fucking hate when he brings up the age gap._

"Juno, please talk to me." Mark murmured in her ear, his voice higher than normal and breaking slightly. Juno looked up at him, licking her lips quickly and taking note on how Mark followed the action.

"I do want to do this, but, like I don't want to be just a quick fuck." Now it was Juno's turn for her voice to crack and _holy fuck_ it sounded pathetic to her own ears. She could here Mark inhale sharply and pull away slightly. She felt a warm hand under her chin and next thing she knew she was looking into Mark's blue eyes.

"Juno, you would never nor will you ever be just a "quick fuck" to me. I may not show my feelings towards you, but that's because I didn't know before now that they were mutual. Over the few months that I have known you, I've fallen so damn hard and honestly, I don't ever want to get back up. When I first saw you, I was so overwhelmed with how beautiful you were and still are. I don't want this to be a onetime thing, sweetheart. I want to be with you and I don't care how messy or difficult things may become. I want to wake up with you by my side, go to sleep with you by side, I want to cook you dinner, breakfast, and lunch. Juno Macgruff, I am in love with you, there is no if's and's or but's about it." At the point Juno couldn't breathe, she had never heard that from anyone in her life. All she could think to do was lean forward and kiss him. The kiss quickly became heated as they both got lost in one another. They became so lost that they didn't hear the garage door open, let alone heels clicking up the stairs.


End file.
